Marionettes
by deadpanned
Summary: Her ocean had color because of his sky. [A series of Slytherin/Hufflepuff One-shots]


Marionettes

*John Skeltin for Bobolyne meaning a fool.

Disclaimer: My lawyer says changing my name to J.K Rowling doesn't give me any rights over the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. How depressing!

* * *

" _ **You said you were afraid**_

 _ **to lose me and then**_

 _ **you faced your fears,**_

 _ **and left."**_

– _**M.T.**_

(1) Blurred Lines

The china snow fell soundlessly unto the grounds creating a barren canvas, the ethereal glowing of the soft winter's sun reflected on its frosty surface made it shimmer closely resembling a myriad of diamonds, and winter trees lined the Earth, their denuded forms standing starkly against the snow, almost like charcoal outlines sketched by an artist. Along limbs that not long ago were adorned with the vibrant colors of autumn lied an unblemished white layer, hanging from which was an assortment of pristine crystal icicles and the sky was abundant in clouds from thousands of gray shades, varying from deep to pale. The Black Lake, completely frozen over, had become a vast bowl of ice, glistening like a silver pinch of dust, veiled with mist and a ubiquitous quiet harmonized with the faint, eerie howl of the crisp wind.

Winter, the most beautiful season of all, had finally come upon Hogwarts and Helga Hufflepuff was taking a moment to embrace the majestic feeling of it.

The air is frozen lace on her skin, delicate and cold, tinging her nose the palest pink.

"Lady Hufflepuff."

Nearly jumping out of her skin, Helga swiveled around to see a chest. Lifting her head higher, her eyes locked on a pair of gray ones churning with as many hues as the sky above them.

"Salazar, you are aware there are more tactful methods to gain my attention than frightening the dickens right out of me!" Helga scolded, though the effect was marred by her chapped lips curving into a beam.

Flecks of snow landed atop Salazar Slytherin's head, screaming in contrast to his onyx black hair tied in a neat pony tail at the nape of his neck, and his aristocratically handsome features, sharp and very seldom seen without a sober contortion, created a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I didn't mean to startle you, dear Helga" Salazar told her, the corners of his mouth perking up into a light smirk. "I simply fancied a walk, is it your wish to join me?"

Salazar and Helga, fellow founders and good friends, were an odd pair to catch together apart from the company of Rowena and Godric. Though they were dear companions, the duo was considered too incompatible to spend elongated time alone. Helga found herself wanting to change that. Salazar was a chivalrous gentleman and an exceptional friend, she wouldn't mind the chance to understand him. To learn the essence of Slytherin.

Thus, when he held out his arm, his stormy eyes asking a silent question, Helga accepted, looping her arm through the crook of his elbow.

"It is glorious, is it not? The artistry nature can unfold, the loveliness of the winter tide as it calls in?" she spoke to the wizard beside her swathed in emerald green robes, adding a dash of vivid color as compared to the plain white surroundings trailing alongside them as they stepped in pace.

"Ah, yes. If only this Jack frost nipping at mine nose would cease, and allow me to enjoy it" he replied sardonically. Helga gave a tiny laugh that came out visible as a puff of frosty air, and snuck a look at Salazar.

His lips were pursed in a tight frown as if he hoped to dock points from the weather for peeving him, and were quite pale from the cold. The naive furrow of his brow and rapid flushing of his porcelain face was so comical, Helga fell into hysterics.

"You look as though your father has ordered you to be executed, Salazar!" she giggled merrily, pausing to throw her head back.

His dark eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. He had never seen a lady laugh in such an unrefined manner. Nor had he heard such an infectious laugh. His cheeks pulled into a grin of their own accord.

"I do not enjoy the winter time!" he half-heartedly defended himself, his smile only expanding as Helga snorted slapping his shoulder in jest. Salazar had a beautiful smile, Helga noticed. It made him look younger, lighter and kinder. It really was a sad he didn't smile more often, he should be shameful, depriving the world of such wonder.

"I'm more partial to the spring, in all honesty. The sense of new beginnings and the rebirth of nature from the littlest bud to the largest bear makes for a prodigious time, what say you?" Salazar asked her, his beam dissolving into a small indulgent smile. He closed his eyes as if visualizing a scene in which it was spring, and Helga's eyes didn't miss a single twitch of his face, quite intrigued by the tender side to her friend. The way he spoke of anything that captivated him or peaked his interest, with an excited lilt to his voice was similar to a child when presented with gifts, amusing Helga to no end.

"Enjoying the view, my lady?" he asked pompously, his eyes remaining shut, though he wore his infamous smirk like a trophy.

Helga's cheeks developed rosy splotches that had no relation to the weather, and she pinched Salazar's arm as if to reply to his sly comment. Opening one eye and seeing her embarrassed state, Salazar released a booming laugh that carried with the wind and warmed the atmosphere. To him, Helga looked like a dahlia when she blushed; pink, pretty and refreshing.

"Hush now, that's enough out of you." She attempted to shut him up when his laughter showed no signs of halting.

"There is no reason to be shameful, dear Helga. It was just a witticism, I'm sorry if you are offended…?" he apologized, taking her gloved hands into his own, admiring the way they were so small.

"I know this of course! Rowena may not recognize a tease to save her life, but I am not her." she reassured Salazar that there was no need to apologize.

"In that case, I must say I enjoyed seeing the spittle on your chin as you admired me".

Pardon? "I was _not_ drooling, you *bobolyne!" Helga gasped, fighting the chortle that threatened to spill from her lips.

"Mhm, yes that and the lovestruck sparkle in your viridian eyes as they leeched off my dashing looks? Highly appreciated." He chuckled lowly, eyes dancing with light-hearted humor.

"Dashing looks you say?" Helga mockingly questioned. "And yet, Godric isn't within sight". Salazar grinned at her teasing, how was it she could make him laugh so easily? A feat not even Godric had accomplished.

The two stayed out, prattling on with the occasional joking banter, till their lips were blue, their bodies numb, and the sun began sinking, shifting the sky from gloomy gray to a blazing orange. The pairs' laughter and speaking voices ringing through the grounds as though the tune of a sanguine song.


End file.
